Episode 7566 (28th March 2011)
Plot Steve is indignant as he catches Jim, Liz and Willmore with the books. He's shocked about their plans. Maria is concerned as Carla thinks about extending her trip to London. Steve and Becky are appalled that Liz wants to be kept on as manager and that Jim knows about Max. Leanne vents about Russ to Peter and Simon thinks that Russ may have broken his DS game. Willmore doesn't intend to buy the Rovers after seeing the books. He reveals that as a licensee Liz must reside on the premises. Tommy flirts with Sian as Xin and Graeme are shocked to learn about Kylie and David's wedding plans. The McDonalds continue to argue in the pub and Kevin does his best to rile Jeff. Sophie and Tommy argue when he offers to give Sian a reiki massage in the café. He's shocked to learn that they are lesbians. Tommy meets Tyrone for the first time in years. Liz moves back into the pub but is banned from serving by Steve. Tommy and Tyrone reminisce about Jack and Vera. Xin and Graeme flounder as Ken quizzes them. Tyrone tells Tommy that he can stay with him at No.9. Jim tells Liz that he'll make an offer on the pub. Steve and Becky rue the return of Liz. Leanne and Cheryl bicker over the computer game of Simon's that Russ supposedly broke. Peter ushers an irate Leanne out of the pub. Maria is nervous at the thought of being left alone with Frank. Norris questions Xin and Graeme. Tina is left feeling isolated when Xin and Graeme leave together. Liz refuses Jim's offer to buy the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Richard Willmore - Oliver Beamish *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: An argument breaks out when Steve tells his parents' contact that the Rovers is not for sale, leading Jim to make a shock proposition; and Tommy Duckworth learns bad news from Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,810,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Kevin Webster: "Can I get you a...?" Sally Webster: "I don't want anything from you." Kevin Webster: "Can my solicitor have that in writing?" Category:2011 episodes